


When the darkness falls under your hair, there I’ll be.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We fuck to find ghosts of the ones we love in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the darkness falls under your hair, there I’ll be.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for March 14, 2009. If you have no idea who Takasugi is, then this fic is full of spoilers.

On the night of the destruction of the Benizakura and the splitting of the Jooishishi, unknown to both the Kihetai and Katsura Kotaro’s loyal followers, the leaders of the two factions came together for what might be the last time, in a tiny little room somewhere in the red light district of Edo between the streets and the skyline. It was there that Takasugi pushed Katsura facedown on a bed, fastened the length of his obi over his eyes and fucked him senseless, in a room full of paintings of the octopi and ravished women. Katsura stopped resisting him after the second round, and Takasugi committed the pieces of their encounter to memory: the full expanse of Katsura’s naked body against sheets the same shade of blue that he favored, the way his lips trembled when parted from his for too long, the smell of his sweaty skin, the stain of the black blindfold cutting across his face.

 

It is amazing, how the removal of the sense that one is most dependent upon can make everything easier. With it, Takasugi could be anyone letting Katsura take it straight up the ass, milking pleasure from his agony. With it, Katsura can go back to his men and hold his head up high and speak of destroying their wayward comrades without shame.

 

A week later, when Takasugi is back in that room with no company but Bansai’s company, he tells his loyal dog to truss him up and blindfold him before sleeping with him. Bansai, of course, does not ask why – he doesn’t need to. The answer comes later, when Takasugi’s lips are against his ear and it isn’t his name that the one-eyed snake whispers at the height of his pleasure, but Gintoki’s.


End file.
